Adjustments and Sacrifices
by Symphony Solider
Summary: Ezra and Aria are expected to have difficulties while Ezra's working at Hollis. These are just some scenarios using that information; all very short and sweet.
1. His Adjustments And Her Sacrifices

**Adjustments and Sacrifices**

_Summary-Ezra and Aria are expected to have difficulties while he's working at Hollis. This is just a scenario using that information, short and sweet._

**Sorry I reuploaded. Explination as to why at the bottom.**

_I apologize for any typos_

**General POV**

Ezra walked into his apartment quietly, not sure if Aria was there or not. The clock read some god-awful time that was way later than midnight. He saw Aria curled in a ball on the couch with her phone clutched in her hand and a note and a menu lying next to her. There were papers all over the coffee table.

He turned the side lamp on and examined at the papers. Schoolbooks were covered by various papers, some were homework papers but most of them were little poems or short free writings that she'd written. He glanced over them but he didn't want to read them. He knew most of them were about him and what's she's been going through. And honestly, he didn't want to know the full extent of what she was going through. The extent of her sorrow that he was aware of now was just about killing him.

On top of all of the rubbish were nail polish, nail polish remover, and various other nail pampering tools.

He looked back at Aria and took her hand in his gently. Cheetah, her nails were cheetah print. He was truly amazed with the things his girlfriend could do in her spare time. Yesterday-two days ago, technically-they were zebra and the day before her big toes held a decent replica of Van Gogh's _Starry Night. _

He set her hand down, resting it on the Chinese take-out menu she'd picked out for them to eat for dinner that night.

They rarely ate out, though, because he was rarely home. He was always working late with a student, was attending a faculty meeting, or was attending a faculty party. Aria especially hated the parties, because she couldn't attend with him since they hadn't gone public yet. And with Jackie being with him all day rather than her? That was the worst.

He set the menu on the side table and took her phone out of her hand to charge. He caught a glimpse of the phone's screen.

**I'll be home as soon as I can. No earlier than 10, though. I'm really sorry. I love you.–Ezra**

Ezra sighed heavily. That's what he said every night, and he was curious as to why it hadn't pushed Aria over the edge yet, because he, himself, was just about over the edge. He set the phone down and went to pick up Aria.

He wasn't going to pick her up bridal style, no. Aria always spoke of how afraid she was that if someone carried her like that, they'd drop her. So, he picked her up as if she were a small child, picking her up and making a seat with his arms for her to rest in. She responded to the sudden movement by wrapping her legs around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

He carried her to the bed, careful not to trip on anything, and lay her down carefully. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek lovingly. As a response she smiled in her sleep. The smile melted into a more content look as Aria rolled over on her side.

Ezra realized that he was still holding the note in his hand and read it to himself, using the little light given off by the lamp to do so.

**I know you're trying, and that's what counts. You know I'll support you in every way. I hope I see you in the morning, I love you.**

He reread the note a few times before kissing Aria's cheek once again. "I love you too, Aria."

**Ugh, not even 1,000 words. :(**

**Hope you like it! I'll update lacrosse lovers later today. :D**

**Why I reuploaded is because I wanted to know if you wanted me to continue. If enough people want me to, I will, with longer chapters of course :D**

**Review please :D**

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


	2. The Door and Windows Were Open

**Adjustments and Sacrifices**

_Summary-Ezra and Aria are expected to have difficulties while he's working at Hollis. This is just a scenario using that information, short and sweet._

**Ugh, I am the biggest suck up ever. Thus I am continuing :D This'll be a series of oneshots, all about the difficulties, people!**

_I apologize for any typos_

**General POV**

The door and the blinds on the windows were open when Aria walked into the classroom.

It was her senior prom and she'd taken Ezra. Well, kinda. He was chaperoning half of the time, but in his off time they danced and talked and all of that good stuff.

It was different tonight, it truly was magical. When her dad told Ezra he'd have more time to do his writing if he worked in the college level he wasn't kidding. Ezra spent just about every breathing second writing his novel. Aria didn't mind. He stayed in the same place so long she's painted a few dozen pictures of him as already.

His novel was actually really good. She would buy it at a bookstore in a heartbeat, even if she wasn't in love with the author.

But they hadn't talked in a while. Like, really talked. Most of their talks nowadays were fights. But their relationship wasn't falling apart or anything. It wasn't even struggling. The fights didn't last long, and they weren't even that bad. They were just so constant. That's what annoyed Aria. People who were in love weren't supposed to fight, were they?

Well, her parents did all the time. Like parent like child, right? And since Ezra's parents were divorced, so Aria guessed it just ran in their blood. But that was okay. Perfectly fine. Aria could get over it and so could Ezra. End of story.

They had gone public. No one seemed to care all that much. When people saw them out-and-about at first they got plenty of double-takes their way, but once the second glance was given out people just shrugged it off. It wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened in Rosewood.

But at prom no one even cared that Aria was dancing with their ex-teacher. Most of them asked to dance with Ezra-and even Aria- as if they were two normal students. Ezra had danced with just about every girl at prom (including Spencer and Hanna). He'd stolen a few dances-and kisses-with Aria, but every ten seconds he got a "Will you dance with me?" and Aria honestly wasn't the least bit jealous. He looked so uncomfortable and confused every time it, was just funny to Aria.

Ezra, on the other hand, was extremely jealous. Aria had entertained a few dances with Noel. If looks could kill Ezra would have slaughtered Noel during the first dance.

But, they had gotten some alone time when Aria's best friends weren't basically stalking them. And so many pictures were taken Aria almost exploded. She did appreciate that they could actually take pictures without putting paper bags over their heads, but her friends were playing paparazzi and Aria was getting annoyed really fast.

That's when she decided she had to sip away with Ezra.

Somehow they'd wandered to Ezra's old classroom. Ezra shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled as he broke the silence.

"Great memories here, right?"

"Way too many," she laughed.

"What was your favorite?" He sat on the desk and Aria joined him. "Mine was when you came in here and pulled your jacket back revealing a tie that read "Wear me?" on it. Wait, it's this tie here, isn't it?" Ezra fiddled with the tie and Aria smiled.

"Yup, that's the one. You should have seen your face when I did that. It was pretty hilarious."

"Don't mock," he kissed her cheek. "You know you love me."

"Yes, I do know that," Aria giggled as Ezra kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry I haven't really talked to you or seen you much lately. It's driving me crazy."

"Me too," she smiled as his kisses continued town her neck and to her collarbone.

"We should have a date night."

"This is a date night," she laughed.

"A real date night. Just you and me somewhere. Name the place and time."

"Now, and I wanna go to the MET," she joked.

He kissed her hand and smiled. "Rain check?"

"Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The door and blinds on the window were open when they kissed in a lot more mature way then her age might suggest they would, with a lot more childish touching than anything. But it didn't matter. They could, nothing was holding them back.

And nothing ever would.

**STILL not 1,000 words. Dang.**

**Thank StarWriter101 for PMing me to sit my butt down and write some of this story. So I did, feeling inspired. It's not as good, but what do you think? I didn't do awful, did I?**

**Please don't entertain me with complaints of the OOC-ness of this. I honestly don't want to hear it. I'm too tired to care anyway. **

**Review please. (NICELY ^^)**

**Love ALWAYS (even when you think I am neglecting my stories),**

**-randomness**


	3. Play Along

**Adjustments and Sacrifices**

_Summary-Ezra and Aria are expected to have difficulties while he's working at Hollis. This is just a scenario using that information, short and sweet._

**Chapter 3: Play Along**

_I apologize for any typos_

**General POV**

Aria Montgomery liked to be mature. She learned early on that maturity gained respect from important people. She knew that once you had that respect, you could, in turn, get what you wanted. And Aria _really_ liked getting what she wanted. She also loved respect. So, that is why Aria was mature. She never played around, but was always blunt and straight to the point. She could have fun, but as long as that "fun" was within terms of her age's maturity expectancy. She was wound up tight, and needed someone to help her unwind and relax.

Ezra Fitz was the one and only person who could possibly ever dream of doing just that. Helping Aria Montgomery, his girlfriend of one year, unwind was exactly the challenge he needed.

Ezra was raised in with the thought process of living in the moment. He knew his place and how to stay in it and where the lines were and not to cross them, but he also learned how to make more space and work around those lines. He liked to party, and get drunk and have the time of his life, and he almost needed to be wound up tighter, and being thrown into the real world helped that-along with meeting Aria, of course.

* * *

><p>Ezra snuck into his office from the dark hallways of Hollis slowly once he finished with his meeting. Aria was sitting at his desk with her head in a book and a pen in her hand, looking from the book to the spiral next to her, writing vigorously. He could see the stress on her face as she tried to comprehend the words in the book, what they meant, how they would affect the story later, etc.<p>

And just like that, he got a great idea.

Aria rolled her eyes once Ezra covered them with his hands. "I'm trying to study."

Ezra just chuckled, bringing his lips to her ear and asking in a terrible British accent, "Guess who."

"Oh, I know, it's the distraction of the century, isn't it?" Aria retorted with an accent of her own, sounding more from Irish roots than anything.

Ezra just kissed her neck softly, trailing his kisses back up to her ear. "You never answered my question, love."

"Does it happen to be Ezra Fitz?"

"No, it doesn't, madam. Would you like another guess?"

Aria groaned, grabbing Ezra's hands and removing them from her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled. "May I ask who this is then?"

Ezra smiled, he was extremely satisfied that she'd decided to play along. He turned her chair around so she faced him, and got down on one knee, kissing her hand softly. "I happen to be Sir Ezra prince of a top secret far away land that I can't tell you the name of. I have been sent _here_ to find a beautiful mistress."

"Have you really?" Aria smirked. "That's funny, because I am Princess Aria. I've been sent here from the Land Of Studying to find a handsome prince."

"Well, this is our lucky day, huh? It's like we've both wandered into this land called "Rosewood" to find each other." Ezra looked around his office before grabbing Aria's hand, leading her to the door.

"Where are we going?" Aria laughed, following him with enthusiasm.

"To start the adventure of a lifetime," Ezra replied quickly, leading her through the empty hallways quickly. He used his key to open the janitor's closet, grabbing a broom then leading Aria into the courtyard.

"What's up with the broom?"

"What broom?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "I dunno, maybe the one in your hand?"

Ezra smiled. "No. This is a sword, silly." He let go of her hand, loosening his tie then showing off his sword skills, as if to prove the reality of the "sword".

"A sword, are you sure?" Aria grinned, looking at the broom with wide eyes.

"Positive."

"Aren't you going to take me to your land? I am your newfound mistress, correct?"

"Yes, but before I do, you must pass the final test," Ezra replied. He threw the broom aside and circled around Aria slowly, looking at her from top to bottom.

"What's the test?"

"It's a skill test. You see, in order to pass you must catch me," Ezra smiled.

"Excuse me?"

Ezra came up to her from behind, tapping her shoulder and whispering in her ear, "Tag, you're it."

He ran away after that, Aria following him closely. She stopped running because of her laughter, and she tried to catch her breath and control her giggles. This gave Ezra the chance he needed; he hid behind a tree carefully.

"Ezra? Sir Ezra? Where'd you go?" Aria looked around, but Ezra's laughter gave his hiding spot away. She ran after him quickly, but as soon as she was about to catch him the sprinklers came on.

Aria squealed and backed away from the sprinklers. She sat down beside a tree, giggling at Ezra who was standing in the middle of the sprinklers staring at her, becoming soaked with water. He eventually came over to her, plopping himself beside her.

Aria tapped his shoulder, smiling. "Tag, you're it."

"I guess you're my mistress now." He took her hand and slid a bracelet off of her wrist, placing it on her head like it was a tiara. "I now pronounce you Princess Aria, princess of a faraway place that I am not allowed to speak of." Aria just laughed and snuggled into him, shivering from the cold water.

Maybe being immature sometimes wasn't all that bad.

**It's bad isn't it? A little OOC too, huh? Damn. D:**

**I wrote this in under an hour, all of a sudden feeling extremely inspired.**

**Review? **

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


End file.
